the_hunger_games_usersfandomcom-20200213-history
Camp Tumblr Survivor
The Campers/Castaways Cabin 1 *Dane *Joan *Emma *Nay *Kaylee Cabin 2 *Jen *Grace *MJ *Conor *Nathan Cabin 3 *Jack *Sagar *Mary *Wes *Ryan *Masen Cabin 4 *Sam *Rhea *Sole *Laure *Scott Day 1 - Jack looked out of the window of his mother's car as it drived down the road. He was bored as fuck. Mama E drived on. "Jacky baby ok so I stuffed the condoms in the back pocket of your bag. Make sure you use them!" Jack felt the certain urge to roll down the window stick his head out of the window and roll the window back up, chopping his head off. Luckily for him, he didnt. "Mom... That is... Nice..." "Thank you sweetheart! Just remember Im not an average mom, I'm a cool mom!" And with that Patty winked. "You remember how to place the condoms right? You open them and then you-" -"Mom!" Jack whinned cutting his mother off "Oh we are hear mom, don't worry I will search it on Wikipedia if I forget..." They reached some ratchet ass place with cabins built between the palm trees. "But I thought that this place didnt have internet... That's why I sent you here... Oh shit you weren't suppossed to know!" Patty gasped and covered her mouth with ehr hands as Jack glarred at her. Jack glarred at her in such a manner that he seemed to be about to rip her throat open "WHAT?!" Before Jack was able to continue, his mother shoved him hard out of the car making him fall in his ass into the sand. Jack groaned at his sour butt as his mother sped out of the place. He blinked and when he opened his eyes he noticed something, the road was gone. Jack walked over to the group of people assembled around the main cabin. There was a bunch of different people, from a blue haired girl to a black guy. Like seriously all imaginable face was there. Then a man wearing a shirt walked out of the cabin. He wore a cap in the way it was meant to be worn, like who the fuck wears a cap in that way? Oh yeah that is Jeff fucking Probst. "Hello Im Jeff Probst and I will be guy who is in charge of this camp... Anyways let's draw off the tribes... I mean cabins. Jeff went off and grabbed a list "Holy shit I have crappy hand-writting... never mind then. Girl with the red hair and looks like a human pancake." Emma looked around and then eyed Jeff "Me?" "Yes, move your ass to the side, you are Cabin 1." "Ok then..." "Girl with the face of a Zubat" Jeff said Everybody looked around, the girls more nervous than the boys as they touched their face. Did I put way too much make up?' ''Mary thought '''My eye-liner game always win, Im so not the Zubat bitch. Jeff waited for about 30 seconds ok awkwards looks and coughs before walking over to Grace and yanked her by the arm and placing her to the side. "Holy shit Jeff Probst just called me a Zubat, I don't know if I want to tweet about it or die..." Grace said in a dream-like way. TBC